Various toy water guns have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,139 issued to Brovelli discloses a toy water gun comprising an elongated housing, a water reservoir attached to the housing and two water pumps received in the housing. Each water pump includes a cylinder having a first end and a second end, a piston moveable along the cylinder in sealing relation to the cylinder walls, and a piston rod coupled to the piston extending out of the first end of the cylinder. An intake conduit for each water pump leads from the water reservoir to the second end of the cylinder and has a one-way intake valve that permits water to be drawn into the cylinder on an intake stroke of the piston. A discharge conduit for each water pump leads from the second end of the cylinder and includes a one-way discharge valve that permits water to be discharged from the cylinder on a delivery stroke of the piston. A nozzle is connected to each discharge conduit. An operating handle is received on the housing for movement relative to the pump cylinders and is coupled to the piston rods of both water pumps so as to simultaneously move the piston of one water pump along its delivery stroke and the piston of the water pump along its intake stroke when moved in one direction and simultaneously move the piston of the one water pump along its intake stroke and the piston of the other water pump along its delivery stroke when moved in another direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,925 issued to Harris discloses a spray device having a plurality of rotating nozzles directing sprays of a high pressure fluid in a circular pattern against an object being cleaned. The nozzles are mounted on the ends of supply pipes extending radially outward from a hub connected to a hollow crank shaft. The crank shaft is connected to a source of high pressure fluid through a supply conduit which is connected to a crank shaft by a rotary union. A small quantity of high pressure fluid is directed into a valve block from a manifold and is injected alternatively into ports of the cylinder upon pivotal movement of the cylinder to reciprocate the rod and rotate the crank shaft and connect the spray nozzles. A small quantity of diverted high pressure fluid supplies all of the power required to rotate the nozzles eliminating the need for any external power source and without materially detracting from the supply of fluid to the nozzles.